


【SSHP/BDSM】Absolute Reason 绝对理性

by Rinam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinam/pseuds/Rinam
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. 深夜

“跪下。”斯内普嘶嘶的声音传来。也许是因为魔咒的影响，类似耳语的两个字使得哈利浑身发痒难耐。或者，是黑暗让他变得敏感——视野被传统的黑色丝带所掩盖，朦胧中只有偶尔浮现的袍角。

皮靴挤压地板的声音慢慢迫近了哈利。他根据指令照做了。

地板有些凉。哈利不知这是否是斯内普给他的下马威。听邓布利多的暗示，似乎第一次的“经历”造成的效果越强能使链接更加紧密，而哈利相信斯内普是会抓住一切机会这么做的。他有些紧张，但没有自己想象中的愤怒。也许是因为遭遇了如此多的事情，他也终于习惯了，哈利想。当然了，按照每年一次面对面的痛苦折磨、时不时的外界诽谤、死对头日常性的敌意展示的频率，如今成为斯内普的奴隶，对他言听计从，像一只狗一样百依百顺又算得了什么呢？

他微微颤抖着等待下一个指令。

哈利瞪着双眼躺在自己熟悉的四柱床上已经有一段时间了。

当然，他有足够的理由难以入睡或像前几周一样获得每晚糟糕透顶的睡眠：塞德里克死亡的影像仿佛幽灵一般萦绕不去，伏地魔复活了，自己的形象跌至11岁以来的谷底，整个暑假没有与任何一个好友联系上，却又遭到摄魂怪的袭击，差点被霍格沃茨退学，伤疤前所未有地剧烈折磨着他……但不，不仅仅是这样。一旦想起校长恳切的请求——或者说严肃的要求——哈利甚至难以对这个老人生气了，尽管这个不合理的要求足以让哈利立刻收拾东西回格里莫广场，或者管他呢，继续三年级时独自漂泊的想法也不错，甚至在德思礼一家忍受冷嘲热讽做个麻瓜也比回到霍格沃茨要好太多了。

虽然今天只是开学的第一天，新来的黑魔法防御术教授乌姆里奇还未表现出她上课的水平，但无论从哪方面看，这都将是目前为止最令人担忧的一学期。

第二天的早餐时间，哈利知道自己看上去有多糟糕。他回避着罗恩和赫敏关切的目光，在餐桌旁坐下了。

“邓布利多和你说了什么？”赫敏直截了当地提问。

“别，他最近脾气不大好……”罗恩小心翼翼地看着哈利，“听着，哥们，我们都很为西莫以及预言家日报上的狗屁生气，但那不是你不理我们的理由，好吗？有什么烦心的事你大可以吐露给我们。”

哈利叹了口气。如果不是罗恩提醒，他几乎都要忘记与西莫的吵架了。他烦恼的显然不主要是这个。哈利知道迟早有一天他得告诉他们两个，但如果这个“有一天”是指今天，还是相当令人痛苦。

“什么？”他问。

“不要装傻了，哈利。”赫敏不耐烦地说，“邓布利多在格里莫广场的最后一天找过你了，不是吗？”

哈利最后想要尝试逃避的欲望被两双直勾勾盯着他的眼睛打败。“好吧，他是找了我。”他艰难地寻找措辞，“我不明白要怎么跟你们讲。邓布利多认为我遭到摄魂怪袭击不是偶然，必须得做好提防包括魔法部和伏地魔的两方准备。但是这仅仅靠着我姨父姨母家的血缘保护是不够的，暑假里的事情就说明了问题。而且因为——你知道——各方面的形势不算很妙，他不能保证伏地魔不会趁着我在校期间对我下手，因为接下来一学期的霍格沃茨可能不如以往太平。”

“邓布利多觉得魔法部干预下的霍格沃茨会不够安全？”赫敏问。

“他……他没有这么说。”哈利叹了口气，老人那双湛蓝中总是透出关切的眼睛再次浮现在他的脑海。

“要小心，哈利。”邓布利多说出这句话的时候并没有带着笑意。“我为我可能对你的忽视和伤害感到抱歉，但请相信我，除此之外我找不到更好的办法。”

“可是，教授，我还没太明白您的意思……”

“血缘魔法，哈利，是相当有效的。”邓布利多凝视着哈利的伤疤说道，“它的强大在于将血缘，这一存在在几个人之间的最稳定关系的力量，发挥到了极致。你会发现，当我们想要建立与血缘类似甚至同样稳定的关系的时候，往往会遭遇重重困难——请别生气，哈利，我注意到你上学期与好友罗恩·韦斯莱之间有过短暂的矛盾，而年轻的爱情也总是虚无缥缈，难以经受时间的考验。”

“教授，您的意思是——让我与另一个能够保护我的人建立起强大又稳定的关系，以此来弥补我母亲血缘魔法范围的缺陷？”

“我很高兴你理解得如此之快，哈利。然而，要建立起这样的联系并不容易。魔法总是需要代价——勇敢的莉莉用死亡换来了你的安全。我已知的几种能够用魔法建立这样关系的方法中，无一不需要苛刻的条件与巨大的牺牲——我知道你并不惧怕牺牲，哈利，我已经尽我所能找出了对你最有利的方式。当然，决定权在于你，强迫你接受我的建议是我永远也不会做的事。”校长的眼睛恢复了以往的慈祥。

“但你希望我这么做？”

“这能最大程度保证你的安全。”邓布利多点点头。

“好吧，那这样的联系到底是怎样的，教授？我该做些什么？”

“你将于一位年长而有经验的、我给予充分信任的人建立DS关系，在这个关系中存在Dom——支配者和Sub——服从者双方。不用担心，角色是由魔法本身综合双方的心理状态、决断力、经历、魔力等等决定的，以此来达到这段关系的平衡。”

“但是关系必定需要维护？”

“是的，它需要双方的共同维护。”邓布利多给出了肯定的答复，“你们需要至少每周一次的互动与接触，包括言语交流和身体接触。互动的效果越强，联系也就越稳定。”

哈利不想知道所谓的身体接触和效果是什么意思，但他不得不问。

“您说身体接触，教授？”

“没错。”接下来的话似乎甚至对于邓布利多来说都是难以启齿的，“支配方需要对服从方作出支配的行为……”

“什么行为？”哈利打断了校长的解释，“强制命令？辱骂？体罚？鞭打？或者说——虐待？”他眯起眼睛，看到老人眼中的退缩，感到更加怒不可遏。他早该想到的，不是吗？巫师界的代价总是这么没有创意，灵魂换取权力，死亡换取爱。 “接下来轮到什么呢？”他用若无其事的语气问道，“需要我虔诚地去舔我的主人的靴子吗？还是用一个钻心剜骨让我的奴隶痛不欲生？”

“请冷静，哈利。你知道若非迫不得已，我绝不想向你提出这个建议。我已经向你保证，与你建立联系的对象一定是我给予充分信任的，他不会让你处于你所说的处境。”

“那么是谁？”哈利立刻接道，“是你吗，教授？”

“不，不是我，”哈利立刻露出失望的神色。“我很抱歉，但我太老了，也太危险了。我没有自信能够给你提供需要的帮助，哈利，请原谅我。”

哈利承认邓布利多说得有道理。而且，与邓布利多建立这样的关系，这听上去像是在侵犯邓布利多那不可侵犯的私人领域。符合条件的人中，似乎小天狼星还是哈利可以接受的。但他绝对做不到虐待小天狼星，而小天狼星也不可能把哈利当作奴隶。卢平就更不可能了。凤凰社的其他人，哈利又不够熟悉，也难以达到每周至少一次互动的条件。

“是斯内普教授，哈利。我相信他能够时刻保护你的安全。”

哈利的脑袋嗡嗡作响。这不是他能够接受的答案。理智告诉他，斯内普确实是唯一的选择——年轻，强大，凤凰社成员，接触的机会相当多。但对于哈利来说，这显然是最糟糕的选择。让斯内普做他的服从者？不，绝不可能，斯内普只会以支配者的身份存在于这个联系，并将充分享受对哈利理所当然的虐待与折磨。邓布利多相信斯内普——只能说他想错了，斯内普从来都不够理智，他对哈利的仇恨将会反映在他们接触的每一分每一秒中。

“斯内普恨我，教授。”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“我宁愿选择罗恩或者赫敏，甚至一只仓鼠也比他好。”

“斯内普教授，哈利——不，他不恨你，相反，他一直在试图保护你。”邓布利多耐心地解释道，“我选择斯内普教授还有一个缘由。他是罕见的大脑封闭术大师，我决定让他每周一次教授你大脑封闭术。”

哈利不知邓布利多是否意识到了什么，但他没有跟邓布利多说过伤疤的疼痛和那些无法摆脱的梦。“大脑封闭术，教授？”

“这个还是由斯内普教授来解释比较好。开学第一个周一的晚上八点到校长室来，哈利，到时斯内普教授也会在场。我希望你到那时再决定是否接受我的建议。”

哈利推开了校长办公室的门。邓布利多和斯内普都在里面等他。在他见到斯内普的那一个瞬间，哈利几乎立刻想要对邓布利多大吼说他不干了。斯内普站在邓布利多的桌子旁边，脸色一如既往的难看。不知是不是黑魔标记的影响，他看上去比以往还要苍白。斯内普没有说话，但冷冰冰的目光再次习惯性地扫视哈利，他甚至都能感受到他目光中的讥讽。

“啊，既然我们的主角到了，那我想我们可以开始了，校长？”

“是的，是的。”邓布利多温和地交叉起双手，“我想还是由哈利开始吧？哈利，你对于我上次解释的事情有什么疑问吗？”

“教授，我想知道大脑封闭术是怎么一回事。我回去查了一些基本的资料，赫敏也跟我讲了一些，我是说，我确实有必要学习这个吗？伏地魔不可能读我的思想，不是吗？”

“哈利，对于你关于必要性的疑问，我想答案是肯定的。从你上学期的经历看，你能够感受伏地魔的情绪，甚至能够通过梦境知晓他的行为，我们也就不能保证你的思想不会被反向阅读。我们只能寄希望于伏地魔过于操心他的事业而暂时无心关照你的思想，但提前加上一层保险总是必要的。”

“可是——”哈利着急地说，顾不上是否会因为不够礼貌而被斯内普扣分，“没有更好的人选吗？麦格教授一定知道该怎么做，还有弗立维教授——”

“我相信斯内普教授会是最好的人选。”邓布利多坚定地说道。

一直沉默的斯内普突然发话了。“你要知道我并没有主动要求这个差事，波特。”他讥讽道，“谁愿意与一个不动脑子的格兰芬多每周待上两三个小时呢？相信我，波特，这对我来说绝对是一场折磨。如果你不想学习，大可现在就回到你温暖的寝室，不必在这里浪费三个人的时间。”

“我想知道，如果我拒绝建立联系，还有必要学习大脑封闭术吗？”哈利不甘心地追问。

“我相信是的。”邓布利多说。

哈利叹了口气。“好吧，我同意了。我同意建立联系，跟斯内普教授学习大脑封闭术，如果您认为这有必要，教授。”

“你确定你准备好了吗，波特？”斯内普用怀疑的目光打量着哈利，“我得说，我相当肯定你在这之前没有读过《巫师关系基本守则》中DS关系的那一章。”

哈利迷惑的眼神显示出他根本不知道有这东西的存在。

“你真是让我吃惊，波特——”斯内普看上去有那么几秒想要抓住机会嘲讽一番，但还是选择了解释下去，“总的来说，DS关系需要两个人的完全信任。你明白什么叫完全信任吗，波特？这意味着你不能用草率的态度敷衍我，你必须服从我的所有命令，否则将受到严厉的惩罚。我将掌控你的一切，你不得不如实回答我的问题，只要我想知道。”

哈利不情愿地点点头。如他所料，斯内普自动带入了Dom的角色。

“关系一旦建立，就很难断开了，哈利。”邓布利多担忧地说道，“你们二人将一直相连，直到死亡破坏联结。哈利，这是永久的决定，你确定这是你最后的选择吗？”

“是的，我确定。”

哈利不敢相信他最终的答案会是这个。也许是对老人的信任切断了他的犹豫。既然邓布利多认为这样做最好，那么对于斯内普的厌恶也不是不可以克服，他勉强地想要说服自己。

等他回过神的时候，邓布利多已经用魔杖在他和斯内普之间连出了一条金色的线。

“联结认定西弗勒斯·斯内普成为支配方，哈利·波特成为服从方。”他说，“你们双方认可这个结果，并愿意缔结DS关系吗？”

“是的。”斯内普说。

“我认可。”哈利说。

金色的线在二人的胸口闪烁了一两秒，随即消失了。

斯内普与哈利成功建立了联系。


	2. 授课

哈利最终仍然没有告诉罗恩与赫敏他将要真正面临的是什么。仅仅是透露了大脑封闭术，他们的反应已经足够让人厌烦了——赫敏反复念叨着大脑封闭术的重要性，罗恩则为哈利必须每周末和油腻腻的老蝙蝠共处而深表同情。

当哈利本学期第一次站在斯内普办公室的时候，他也来不及思考自己未跟友人商量而做的决定究竟是否正确了。

地窖的布置作出了些微的改变：原本放在正中央的桌椅已经消失，留下了相当大的一块空地，但仍然一如既往地黑暗而阴冷。哈利禁不住打了个寒颤，他抬头盯着正在放置冥想盆的斯内普，仿佛这能缓解他的紧张感。自关系缔结之后已经过去了五天，他并没有感到任何异常或不适，即使是魔药课上近距离面对斯内普的时候，他能够感知到的也只有斯内普毫无波澜、从未改变的厌恶。当发现这个事实后，哈利几乎想要当场发怒——当然，他早该知道斯内普这样一个偏心、邪恶的老混蛋不会因为他们关系的变化而真正改变他的态度。为什么他竟然会期待斯内普稍微收敛一些呢？那简直太可笑了。

也许是哈利的心理作用，这感觉在地窖中产生了变化。当斯内普转过身面对他时，哈利几乎惊讶得叫出声。他不再裹着厚重沉闷的黑色长袍——斯内普的穿着与巫师的格斗服相似，但更加日常，白色的袖口卷到了手肘，衬衫外仅罩着一件黑色马甲，并且少见地露出了一双皮质长靴。

斯内普在哈利惊恐的目光下不耐烦地开口。“别傻了，波特。”他一挥魔杖，地窖的门随之自动关上。“我不可能穿着烦人的巫师袍傻乎乎地挥鞭，是不是？”似乎享受到了威胁哈利的快感，他的嘴角浮现出假笑：“不用担心，波特，我暂时还不考虑使用极端手段，当然……除非必要。”

哈利不知不觉间攥紧了拳头。冷静，他告诉自己。他不想在最开始就把事情搞砸，如果以后他还想在霍格沃茨平安活着的话。“是的，教授。”他回答。

“这是第一点：我希望你在我们每周，啊，会面的期间，不要称呼我为教授。虽然我会教你大脑封闭术，但动一动你那迟钝得可怜的脑子想一想，就会知道你可能建立起的脆弱屏障对黑魔王来说不过是螳臂当车。我们主要的目的在于加强联系，直到它胜过黑魔王对你脑子的影响。所以，我希望你能称呼我为主人或者先生，明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”哈利不自在地答道。想到他叫斯内普“主人”的情形，他就一阵恶寒。哈利惊讶于邓布利多并没有告诉他联结比大脑封闭术更具有实际效果，但随即想到有所保留好像已经成了校长的一向作风。

“第二点，即使是不常动脑的格兰芬多也应该想到，进门的时候省去你那碍事的外套，我相信你还没那么冷。我希望你没有告诉你亲爱的伙伴们你来我这里做什么？”

“没有，先生。”

“如果有人问，就说你要补习魔药……当然了，这在见过你课上表现的人看来一定很有必要。”

“是。”哈利恼怒地说。

“我提醒最后一遍——”

“是，先生。”哈利不知道自己还能容忍多久，这看上去太困难了。斯内普被打断后没有立即说话，而是用他一向空洞的灰黑色眼睛盯了哈利许久，直到他手心出汗。

“第三点，也是最重要的一点：我不否认你和我都是被迫进入这段关系，波特，但这不能成为你对我有所隐瞒或欺骗的借口。我对你的一切问题，都要得到绝对真实完整的答复。我的一切指令，你必须毫无保留地执行。”

“就像伏地魔和你。”哈利咕哝道。

“你说什么，波特？”

“没什么，先生。”

“我必须忠告你一句，波特。”斯内普嘶嘶地警告说，“联结不会自动对你施行惩罚，但我会。作为支配者，我能够感受到联结的强弱程度，而这显然取决于你是否配合。如果答案是否定的话，不用担心……我保证你会得到非常美妙的经历。”

哈利没有说话。他知道斯内普是认真的。

“现在，拿出你的魔杖，波特。”斯内普突然下达了第一个指令。

哈利差点没有反应过来。他脱掉长袍，掏出魔杖紧张地和斯内普对峙着。现在他们如同真正决斗者一般站在地窖的两侧，一时间看不出谁是支配的那个，谁又是服从者。

“咒语是‘摄神取念’。”斯内普说，“当我念出这句咒语，我将尝试进入你的大脑。我们彼此都很清楚你并不能够抵抗我的进攻，但你要尝试将我挡在你毫无用处的大脑之外，明白了吗，波特？”

哈利点点头，但心里并不服气斯内普对他能力的估计。既然他已经与伏地魔实打实地面对面并死里逃生，用大脑反抗似乎也不是什么难事。

“那么——摄神取念！”

一股强大的力量仿佛从哈利绿色的瞳孔直接冲入，在广阔的记忆中飞速穿行，偶尔有几个清晰的场景闪过。弗农·德思礼威胁地朝他挥起拳头……玛姬姑妈的身体越来越庞大，直到整个房间都塞不下……乌姆里奇娇滴滴的咳嗽声……重生的伏地魔对他施夺魂咒——

一切戛然而止。伤疤剧烈的灼痛感袭来，哈利的魔杖早已脱离了手掌，双膝止不住地颤抖，要不是斯内普揪住了他的衣领，他此时应当瘫坐在地上。斯内普不动声色地松开手，哈利随着动作向前一倒，勉强扶着墙稳住了身子。

“你没有努力。”斯内普冷酷地说。

“我当然努力了。”哈利愤怒地回应道。没有人想被如此粗暴地翻看那些隐私的回忆，更不用提是被斯内普这个会抓住他的一切弱点加以嘲笑的人。哈利确信斯内普会以此为乐，而他没有任何理由反抗。这都是他自找的，哈利怨恨地想。

“再来一次。”哈利说。

斯内普举起魔杖。“摄神取念。”

没有用。斯内普像翻书一般随意地流连于哈利的思想，后者甚至能感受到他在某些场景的停顿，但他脑海中对入侵者的呵斥就像对画像施咒一样软弱无力。这是他第几遍看到达力把九岁的他推倒在地了？

哈利从几乎令人昏厥的头痛中清醒过来，发现斯内普正以一个异常的高度居高临下地注视着自己，而自己的腰背因为狠狠地撞到了墙壁而隐隐作痛。斯内普不带感情地把他从地上拉了起来。

“这就是你的尝试，波特？”斯内普哂笑。“就我看来，和巨怪能做出的最正常的反应没有太大区别。”

“你没有告诉我怎么做！”哈利终于忍不住大吼，“也许你应该放下你那该死的高贵的身段教一教我，主人！”

哈利一出口就后悔了，他知道斯内普不会轻易放过他的无礼。

果然，斯内普平静地开口了。“我当然会教你，波特。但在此之前，你可以期待一下……让我们换一种方式来让你学会说话。”

伤疤仍在突突地跳动着。也许是跪姿能使人冷静，它的疼痛不如之前那么具有攻击力，倒不如说正在慢慢减弱。与此同时，膝盖的疼痛愈发明显，从一开始的刺痛逐渐演变成骨头里闷闷的痛，到现在已经几乎麻木。

哈利没有想到斯内普一开始就选择了最能给人带来肉体和心灵双重折磨的方式来惩罚他。在他顺从着斯内普的指令跪下之后，哈利已经准备好接受鞭打，羞辱，或者别的什么。他笃定斯内普不敢在邓布利多的眼皮底下过度伤害他——这至少还不算太糟。但斯内普除了用一条黑色绸带短暂剥夺了他的视力并调整了他的姿势以外，什么也没有做。

因此，哈利仍以双腿打开的姿势跪在冰冷的地板上，双手交叉背在身后。他的肩膀非常酸痛，脖子因为长时间保持脑袋不动而变得无比僵硬，大腿本能地不断打颤。他早已对斯内普甚至邓布利多在心里问候过无数遍了，但在长时间的等待后还是复归了平静。也许他会冻死在这里。哈利沉闷地想。即使还能侥幸活下来面对下一个恐怖的周一，他的膝盖大概也要因为坏死被庞弗雷夫人锯下来，成为霍格沃茨历史上的一大悲剧。

“现在冷静了吗，波特？”斯内普的声音突然传来，吓得哈利差点站了起来，但又因为过于僵硬而保持了原姿势。

“是，先生。”哈利尽量使得自己的声音听上去诚恳一点。

斯内普轻声念了句咒语，哈利眼前的遮盖消失了。他眨了眨眼适应了地窖昏暗的光线，斯内普已经穿上了惯常的长袍，办公用的桌椅也恢复了它们的位置。看上去与平常没有两样的魔药课教授正坐在那里批改像是作业的东西。“我没有打算第一次就激活联结，但你的表现比我想象的还要糟糕。”斯内普说这话时没有看向哈利，但出乎他的意料，语调中并没有带着他所预想的得意和快感。不知是否是他的错觉，斯内普似乎试图跟他理智地讲些什么。

“激、激活联结，教授？我是说先生？”

斯内普紧盯了他一会儿，确认他没有在撒谎。“你真的什么都不知道，是不是，波特？尽管我对你的无知有所见识，但这种实在超出了我的认知范围。”

“邓布利多教授没有跟我说过。”哈利怨恨地说。他觉得自己快要支撑不住了。

“那就去问，波特！”斯内普放下笔瞪视着哈利，“你的嘴到底是用来做什么的？我难以相信你在一无所知的情况下就答应了校长，如果我为黑魔王做事，现在你很有可能毫无呼吸地躺在地下的某一块泥里！你认为黑魔王会好心为你竖起一块碑吗，波特？说不定他还能顺便题上两句诗——”

“邓布利多让我相信你。”哈利不满地反驳道，又突然意识到自己的处境，“我是说，我当然是仔细考虑过后才作出决定的。没有人比我更想让我活着，不是吗，先生？”

哈利以为斯内普会大发脾气，然而他肯定说：“没错，波特，你做出的一切选择都是为了你自己。我不在乎你那些所谓的救世主精神和英雄情怀，但请你为你自己负责，我们的联系是为了保住你宝贵的生命。明白吗？”

“明白了，先生。”哈利嘟囔道，“我可以站起来了吗？”

斯内普瞥了他一眼，随即挥动魔杖。哈利被迫直立起来，这激烈的动作使得他的膝盖发出不堪重负的响声。他的外套也回到了他的身上。

“很遗憾，作为惩罚，我不打算立刻消除你的酸痛。”斯内普假笑。哈利早就知道他不会这么好心。“拿这个回去在你需要使用它的部位外敷十五分钟，第二天你又可以精力充沛地出现在课堂上了，尽管那是我最不想看见的场景。”

哈利接过他给的半瓶淡紫色魔药，斯内普又补充道：“还有，回去读《巫师DS关系缔造入门》的前五章，里面有关于联结激活的解释。”

“知道了，先生。”哈利不情愿地说。

“以及每晚清空你的大脑，波特……我会知道你有没有完成作业，如果下周你的表现不够令人满意，后果将不会再像今晚这么温和。”

哈利疲惫地点点头，捧着魔药和厚重的书一瘸一拐地走出去，关上了斯内普办公室的门。


	3. 联系

三个小时。哈利不敢相信他在斯内普的办公室待了整整三个小时，从晚上8点到11点，这可真是破纪录了，就算是最糟糕的一次禁闭也没有持续这么久过。这么算下来，哈利跪了至少半个小时，还不算斯内普解除剥夺他视觉的绸带后冷嘲热讽的时间。现在他的整个下半身几乎毫无知觉，双手因为过久地保持一个姿势而发冷，脖子僵硬得仿佛一块海格拿手的岩皮饼。哈利默默感谢他找球手的专业素养和多年的训练，使他能够跌跌撞撞地跑回格兰芬多塔楼。多亏了宵禁，哈利在路上并没有遇到太多人，也就避免了解释补习魔药为什么会使双腿失灵的问题。

在他柔软的四柱床上，哈利小心地脱下裤子，避免吵醒另外四个人。看到他裸露的双腿的那一刻，他本能地倒抽了一口凉气——本应是坚硬骨头的膝盖部位现在又红又肿，轻轻一碰就像中了蜇人咒一样刺骨地疼。他将大半瓶魔药都倒在了上面，因为液体冰凉柔滑的触感微微颤抖，但这确实让他舒服多了，伤疤的疼痛也奇迹般的有所减缓。睡前清空大脑的任务没有哈利预估的那么困难，潮水一般涌来的疲惫感将他快速地推入梦乡。在最初几分钟，他似乎看到了一些带着绿光的模糊景象，但好在并没有持续多久。眼皮上残留的丝绸感让他久违地得到了放松，一夜无梦。

“你看上去好多了，哈利。”赫敏拿起一片吐司，不经意地说道。“学习大脑封闭术的成果不错，嗯？”

“什么？哦，是啊……”哈利一边揉着自己乱糟糟的头发嘟囔，一边查看自己今天的课程表，虽然没有必要。他完全清楚周一有怎样的课程——魔法史、魔药、占卜和黑魔法防御术。对于哈利来说，实际情况甚至比它看上去还要糟糕：这周他要开始去乌姆里奇的办公室关禁闭，而那个愚蠢的女人是不会让他好过的；斯内普布置的阅读任务也必须开始了，天知道这本书的作者究竟是用怎样的废话把前五章撑到了将近一百页。

不管怎么说，乌姆里奇的禁闭必定有一晚要和斯内普的“授课”冲突，他盘算着什么时候找斯内普说明一下情况。居然有一天他需要在两个最厌恶的老师中作出抉择，哈利苦笑。他目前还真说不准更不想去哪个，但晚上的禁闭给了他答案。

当哈利带着强烈的呕吐感回到寝室时，手背上的伤口还在灼烧着提醒他乌姆里奇究竟有多么恶心。他已经打定主意说服斯内普告知乌姆里奇他不能去最后一天的禁闭了。很难解释为什么他在割开自己手背和面临被鞭打的风险之间选择了后者，但至少斯内普不会认为他是个撒谎者。也许在其他方面会，但在对抗伏地魔这方面，最起码他还能算是同盟。而这本该死的《巫师DS关系缔造入门》，这才是真正的噩梦。

哈利翻开第一章《DS关系的缔造与激活》，无奈地叹了一口气。DS联结的完成需要两个步骤，这是什么意思？第一步是见证人使用魔咒建立魔法上的联系……当然，这就是邓布利多所做的。第二步，激活联结。关系双方需要有一次正式的仪式激活情感上的联系，以支配方对服从方下达命令而后者执行的简单形式……所以斯内普那晚的行为，是激活了联结？既然目的在此，顶多跪十分钟也足够了。哈利在心里不满地抱怨，他继续往下读。……的简单形式，包括但不限于无身体接触的体罚、时常不超过一天的短暂监禁和耐受性训练等等。好吧，目前为止还能够接受。哈利哈欠连天地翻过几页，直接跳到了联结维护的部分。

……联结的激活通常被认为是无性的，即不存在双方生殖器的直接接触，但联结的维护范围要更广。为了加强和稳固DS关系，巫师们通常会选择各种身体接触与行为调教来进行深层次的交流，包括但不限于：拍打、鞭打、绑缚、掌掴、道具插入、性器官插入……

等等，这是什么意思？哈利眨了眨眼，突然从椅子上跳起来，仿佛那本书下一秒会伸出手来揍他的鼻子。他没有去管自己高了几分热度的面颊，将书翻回跳过的部分重新坐了下来。

……如何判断联结是否成功激活：联结成功激活的标志是关系双方的情感通道初步建成，即支配方能够在一定程度上影响服从方的情绪，不受时间与地点的限制。这通常表现于服从方的情绪变得稳定、思维更加理性，因此睡眠质量、心理素质、判断能力等都可能得到暂时性的大幅提高。

哈利松了口气，怪不得伤疤最近安稳了许多，连乌姆里奇的做作也没能惹恼它。

……但是，联结激活带来的稳定并不持久，这种情感联系能否维持仍然高度依赖于联结的后续维护。联结的激活通常被认为是无性的，但维护的范围……

这就又回到了哈利不想再看见第二遍的那几个词。他揉了揉眼睛，看到时间已经过了12点，现在最正确的选择明显是立刻清空大脑，上床睡觉。然而，某种不知名的力量使得哈利的目光回到了那几行字上，并让它们飞速地钻进了他的脑海。

……性器官插入、口交、强制高潮与其他调教方式。对于DS关系的双方来说，一定程度的性接触无疑是一种有效手段。但是，除了身体上的接触以外，心灵沟通对于DS关系的维护来说也十分重要……

哈利再也读不下去了，他感到自己的愤怒在飞速突破联结激活带来的情绪屏障，不仅是为了他认为邓布利多应当告诉他这些事而他没有，更因为斯内普居然毫无异议地接受了这段关系！这意味着他现在能够对哈利做任何事，无性或有性的，管他呢，他甚至几乎不会受到法律的约束。但不，哈利绝不需要一个床伴每周共度良宵，不是在伏地魔刚刚复活的这个时候，更不是与一个有严重虐待倾向、食死徒前科的比他年长20岁的油腻腻的蝙蝠！

性接触……邓布利多是怎么想的？哈利甚至都不是同性恋！能够解释问题的就只有斯内普蒙骗了校长这一可能。想到斯内普接下来可能对他做的事，他的呕吐感更强烈了。

这整件事都不对劲。哈利需要让一切停下来。

“是什么让伟大的救世主哈利·波特突然造访他魔药教授狭小简陋的办公室？”斯内普冷冷地看着门口的哈利。

“这不公平！”哈利暴躁地吼道，“你之前什么也没有和我讲过，现在你又突然成了热衷于性骚扰和性侵犯的变态？真够恶心的，斯内普，我以为你是我们这边的人——”

“天啊，你永远不会消停，是不是？”斯内普看上去很平静，“那么，你发现了什么？”

“关系维护的那一章！”哈利几乎尖叫起来，难以相信斯内普如此镇定，“上面包括了我可以想到的任何色情行为！而你居然能无动于衷？你这个——”

“那好吧，波特。”斯内普用慵懒的口吻打断哈利的话，后者对他怒目而视。“你是否注意到现在已经几点了？”

“呃，一点，但那与我说的话无关——”

“那你就应该知道，打扰一个正准备休息的老师是一件多么不合理的事，即使你有满腹的牢骚想要发泄。”

“当然，我——”

“既然你已经对DS关系如此熟悉，我假设你知道使用何种方式维护联结的选择权在于支配方，鉴于我们的语境，也就是本人？”

哈利语塞。他当然没想到这一层。

“虽然我们的救世主出于某种理由已经断言我会实施性骚扰和性侵犯，但我很遗憾地告诉你，波特，我对你这样性经验为零的未成年人没有丝毫兴趣，尤其是当你还带着你父亲那张令人厌恶的脸的时候。”

“我没有——”哈利的脸红了。

“当然了，我们谁都不想看见伟大的救世主屈服于邪恶的前食死徒，是不是？所以，波特，我好心地建议你选一个安全词。”

“安全词？”哈利疑惑道，忘了自己大半的愤怒。

“显然你读书的进度并不太快。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“当你说出这个词的时候，代表着我的行为触及了你的底线，再继续下去会伤害到你，这样我们的活动就会立刻终止。选择一个你不太常用到的词，波特。”

哈利歪着头想了一会儿。“达力，怎么样？他是我的表哥，正常情况下我绝对不会想要提起他。”

“只要你觉得合适。”斯内普不感兴趣地回答，“至于更细节的问题，全在这张表格上，我会考虑你的意愿完成对联结的维持。满意了吗，波特？”

哈利绞尽脑汁也确实很难想出什么抱怨的地方了。

“那么我们现在该讨论一下对你不当行为的处置了。格兰芬多因为你夜游而扣掉10分。”

哈利的心往下一沉。

“让我想想……”斯内普假装沉思，“再因为你打扰教授并大吼大叫而扣掉20分。”

哈利的心凉了。

“你还有什么问题吗，波特？”

“呃……有。”哈利不确定这是否是提出这个的正确时间，但他也没有别的选择了。“乌姆里奇教授要关我一周的禁闭，大概有一天要和我们的授课冲突，我想也许你可以和她说明一下？”考虑到他刚刚吼叫的音量有多大，哈利又补充了一句，“先生。”

斯内普注视了哈利一段时间，似乎在疑惑为什么他不利用这个绝佳的机会逃脱与他的见面。“你在乌姆里奇教授那里遇到什么麻烦了吗，波特？”

“呃……我想没有。”哈利犹豫道，觉得手背上的小伤口不算是什么麻烦。

“好吧，我当然可以给亲爱的多洛雷斯写一封信。”斯内普露出一个扭曲的微笑，看着不像是好兆头。“我甚至可以让你免去半周在她那里的禁闭时间。但作为补偿，你必须到我这里来。”

哈利惊恐地张大了嘴。

“是啊，我确实给你扣了分……但那是作为霍格沃茨教授给你的惩罚。至于你对主人的无礼、冒犯与不信任，我想我们得重新算一算账。”斯内普愉快地说道，“现在，为了防止波特先生继续夜游，我亲自送你回格兰芬多休息室。”

哈利彻底陷入了绝望。


	4. 问话

为什么霍格沃茨没有求助热线？哈利气愤地想。在小惠金区，他亲眼见到一个中年男子因为被举报虐待儿童而被带走。德思礼一家虽然待他很坏，但似乎从未给别人留下把柄。但这不是他不得不待在乌姆里奇办公室一遍又一遍地用尖利的羽毛笔划伤自己的理由，而更令人难以置信的是，他从明天开始整整半周还得去斯内普办公室让斯内普用各种他想不到的手段撬开他的脑袋！哈利叹了口气，重重地在羊皮纸写下“我不可以说谎”，这个动作使得他的伤口开始明目张胆地流血。

当哈利从乌姆里奇办公室出来后，他开始为右手上的血痕发愁。它看上去有些过于显眼了，不仅可能瞒不过赫敏和罗恩，更重要的是，它绝对逃不过斯内普那个狡猾的老蝙蝠的眼睛。虽然哈利相信斯内普并不会感到同情，但问题显然不在这里。他回想起斯内普让他填的那份表格，尽管他真实的想法是把所有的项目都打上叉，但考虑到联结的重要性，最终还是强迫自己打了尽可能多的勾。反正情况不可能更糟糕了，不是吗？哈利自暴自弃地想着，选中了包括裸露和肉体触碰等在内的多项。总之，除了不能触碰性器官和任何插入的底线，哈利把全部权利交给了斯内普，几乎像一个真正的奴隶。伤疤骤然开始疼痛，他又叹了口气，祈祷自己明天好运。

哈利从未如此深刻地感受到自己正被命运玩弄。再次领略到斯内普在改造办公室方面的创意并不能使他感到丝毫的愉快——地窖似乎被施了延展咒，要比平时惯常的空间大得多，地板被地毯铺满，斯内普站在正中央手持魔杖冷冷地看着他。

“你来晚了，波特。”

“呃……是的，我在忙着写您布置的关于月长石功能的论文，先生。”哈利尽量使自己看上去真诚些。事实上安吉丽娜因为他不能参加魁地奇守门员的选拔骂了他一顿，并且难以相信他还要安排不同禁闭的时间。“我想每天到这里来会压缩我写作业的时间。”

“这是你的事。”斯内普不带感情地说，“我不认为一个即将面临O.W.L.考试的五年级生连自己的日程都无法安排多么值得自豪，波特。也许我该考虑给你单独补习魔药，以防你……啊，太过落后。”

毫无疑问，这又是一个可以折磨他的好借口。“可是，我想我们的主要任务是大脑封闭术，先生？”

“我们的主要任务是加强联结。”斯内普不耐烦地回答，“大脑封闭术只是辅助手段，具体的方式由我决定。而我发现之前的效果并不令人满意，所以显然今天我们要换一种方式。”

“什么方式，先生？”

“直接进入主题。”  
斯内普给了哈利一个冷冰冰的假笑。“正如我所说，脱掉上衣，波特。”

哈利注视着斯内普，确保后者不是在开玩笑。（当然了，斯内普什么时候有过幽默感？哈利嘲讽地想。）他迅速地脱掉校服背心，随即解开衬衫扣子，这还不是太过困难。在最后一刻，他犹豫了一到两秒，但还是脱掉了衬衫，叠好放在地毯上，不想给斯内普留下任何把柄。

哈利不理解为何斯内普想要他展示身体。并不具有半裸地站在魔药教授面前的经验，他感到有些尴尬。哈利看上去很干瘦——胸脯上有些细小的茸毛，小腹很平，有些苍白的皮肤紧紧地包住肋骨，这些细节都显示年轻人还处在发育期。皮肤暴露在空气中让他感觉有一点发冷，哈利急促地呼吸着，希望斯内普不要再盯着他看了。

支配者似乎也并不想将无意义的时间拖得过长。斯内普挥动魔杖，那只哈利已经很熟悉的眼罩回到了他的脸上，黑暗立刻袭来。一阵金属的声响从头顶传来，哈利害怕地缩了缩脖子，感到冰凉的圆环状物体锁住了他的手腕，一种强大的拉力随之向上拉扯着他的手臂。直到哈利的脚跟能够勉强够到地，上升的过程才终于停止。

如果此刻哈利能够摆脱视野的遮盖物，他会看到这样的场景：长长的锁链被魔法固定在房间顶部，锁链的末端连接着锁住青年的手铐。他的双臂被锁链拉扯成一条向上的直线，身子因为双脚不能固定在地上而左右晃动，同时尝试着用脚趾抓住地毯上的绒毛，但总是以失败告终。哈利能够大致想象自己的处境，但这个事实只能使得他更加难受。相较联结激活时眼罩让他冷静下来的作用，此时视野的遮盖物更偏向一种惩罚，加剧了他在陌生环境下的不确定感与不安全感。他的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，但除此以外看不出年轻的受罚者的恐惧或惊慌。

“收起你的倔强，波特先生。”斯内普缓慢地说道，很难听出他话语里的情绪。“下面，我问出的每一个问题，你都要在五秒内回答，否则就会有惩罚。足够清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生。”哈利小声道。

这个事实很奇怪——当斯内普以老师的身份与他交谈时，哈利总是忍不住地想要与他作对。但当斯内普作为一个支配者下达命令时，他却很难说出一个“不”字，甚至连一点反抗的念头都会轻而易举地消灭。这不是因为他恐惧，不，格兰芬多的勇气一直都在。也不是联结的作用导致，因为联结不会强迫服从的那一方执行命令。哈利清楚斯内普算不上一个够格的老师，他偏心、固执、不讲理，是一个十足的混蛋。但作为支配者的他呢？斯内普是否能被称为一个合格的Dom？哈利没有头绪。

“很好。第一个问题：在上一次会面到今天的期间，你的伤疤疼了多少次？”

5秒的限制使哈利很难及时编出一个像样的谎言。他选择说实话，或者说，部分实话。“联结激活的那天没有，这之后几乎每天一次，先生。”哈利答道，“持续时间不超过半小时。”

地毯消除了斯内普靴子触地的大部分声音，哈利几乎不能判断他的具体方位。轻微的破风声让哈利猜测斯内普除了魔杖还拿了些别的东西。

“你按照我说的那样，每晚清空大脑了吗？”

哈利的心猛地一跳。联结激活带来的平静太过美好，令他除了第一天完全忘记了清空大脑的事。“没……没有，先生。事实上，我的噩梦也没有再出现。”

斯内普没有回答，空气凝固了。下一秒，冰凉的触感爬上他的腰部。是皮鞭。哈利知道，这是斯内普的警告。他的呼吸一滞，肩膀的肌肉瞬间紧张了起来，但鞭子并没有从原本的位置挪开。

“没有再出现。”斯内普颇有深意地重复，“那么，你的书读到了哪里？”

又是一个哈利无法回答的问题。自从他跑到斯内普面前发泄怒火之后，他甚至没有翻开过那本书。但这不能怪他！那些恶心的措辞让他无法做到多看一眼，而繁重的作业、乌姆里奇的折磨和安吉丽娜的不满又几乎将他压垮。

“我想……第四章左右吧。”哈利含糊地说。

“非常好。还请波特先生屈尊满足一下他主人的好奇心——在这几个回答中，你对我有所隐瞒或撒谎吗？”

斯内普的声音听上去很严厉。哈利选择不去试探他的底线。

“可能有一到两个……我不知道——”

鞭子迅速离开了哈利的腰间。他心中一紧，瑟缩了一下等待疼痛的来临。

然而可恨的皮革刑具只是轻拍着他的肩部，让他放松下来。“不用紧张，波特。”执刑人讽刺地说，“我保证会让你享受到它，不必现在就如此期待。我还有最后一个问题。你的手上是什么？”

哈利一时之间没能反应过来，随即意识到斯内普在说他手背上的血痕。他挣扎了两下，但无济于事——手腕被牢牢地拷在一起。

也许是视觉被剥夺使得其他感官更加敏感，哈利一下子感受到斯内普走近的气息。他的味道不像本人那样不近人情，混杂着不知名草药的淡淡气味甚至让他感到温暖，没有斯普劳特的温室那样热烈，更像是陋居不经修剪的草坪，杂乱但真实。

魔药大师的手握住了哈利的手腕，粗糙、冰凉而有力。哈利差点尖叫起来，他的伤疤又开始疼了。抓住他的力道松弛了一两秒，显然是手的主人意识到了他的异常。

“啊……我明白了。”斯内普若有所思地说，“恰好碰上了你每天一次的伤疤发作？真是不巧……让我们看看，这就是乌姆里奇给你留下的。我不可以说谎。有趣——波特先生，前几天我问你在她的禁闭期间是否有麻烦的时候，你是怎么回答的来着？”

“我说没有。”哈利颤抖着说道。“但那是因为……那是因为，我不觉得这是个很大的麻烦。”

“我们也就可以得出结论——你的自私、愚蠢、自大和自我牺牲的英雄主义情结使你认为对主人撒谎是一件可有可无的小事。是这样吗，波特？”

“不……不是。我从来不觉得撒谎是正确的，先生。”心底涌起的愧疚让哈利甚至没有尝试否定斯内普对他道德的判断。

“那么，你需要得到惩罚。”

在心底某个角落，哈利大喊大叫地表示霍格沃茨不允许这种程度的体罚，但理性对斯内普言辞的认可掩盖了惩罚不合理的部分。第一鞭在一个不可能的时机毫无预兆地落了下来，横亘哈利裸露的后背。他不可置信地睁大了眼，但面对的只是一片黑暗——

疼痛猛然炸裂开来。


	5. 教育

与哈利想象的不同，他并没有产生强烈的被伤害的感觉。当乌姆里奇强迫他在自己的手背上刻字时，他感到耻辱、羞愤、难以忍受。但斯内普的鞭子不太一样——严厉、尖锐，却并不令人羞耻。皮革触及的地方灼痛着，哈利咬住了牙，没有叫喊出声。事实上，这疼痛没有那么糟糕。

他还来不及对自己的认知感到惊讶，斯内普的声音又响了起来。

“这是因为你没能及时完成作业，波特。”他柔声说道。

哈利无声地点点头，汗珠从脖子后面渗出来。保持这个姿势需要耗费大量的体力，哈利感到肌肉被拉扯的酸痛逐渐盖过鞭痕的灼痛。

“也许波特先生足够聪明，能够告诉我们接下来轮到了哪项错误？”

皮鞭回到了他的肩膀上，在那里缓缓扫动。刑具因为第一下鞭打已经带上了温度，它划过哈利背部不明显的肌肉，在第一下鞭痕处停下，然后轻轻碾磨。

“呃……！对您隐瞒，先生！”哈利忍不住叫喊出来，这对他无疑是一种折磨。伤痕没有出血，但皮革在变薄的脆弱肌肤上碾压，造成了一种又痒又麻的刺痛。

斯内普收回鞭子。

“很可惜，答案错误。”他说，“我们将那个放在最后。隐瞒是我明令禁止的，波特，而你公然违反，当然要受到严厉的惩罚。但我得先就别的事情对你教育一下。”

“我不知道……”哈利咽了咽唾沫，随即有什么闪过了他的脑海。“抱歉，先生，我之前对你无礼。”

他从未有过尊重斯内普的想法，但在这种情况下——双臂被锁链吊在空中，背上已经挨了一鞭的时候，情况总是有所不同。

“部分正确。”斯内普冷冷地说，“永远别妄想教会一个格兰芬多礼貌，是不是？”

“但是我之前确实不知情。”哈利忍不住反驳道，“为什么不能一开始就把所有事情告诉我呢？”

“哦，伟大的救世主永远需要别人提供给他一切信息，因为他的脑袋是个可悲的摆设。”斯内普反手一鞭分毫不差地打在第一道伤痕上，痛得哈利大叫起来。那里瞬间宛如火烧一般灼痛，他的双腿颤抖，脖颈渗出冷汗。“为什么，为什么，一直都有如此多的问题。忽略霍格沃茨的校长不幸地把一切都考虑周全的事实，却在深夜冲到魔药教师的办公室展示自己能发出的最大音量，我该给你颁一座奖杯。你真的需要我告诉你答案吗，波特？如果邓布利多选择一开始不告诉你所有事情，那是因为什么？”

哈利沉默了一两秒，随后回答：“他想让我自己去探索。”

“真高兴你愚钝的脑袋终于搞明白了一件事。”斯内普讽刺道。

“可是，你确实可能伤害我！呃，我是说，毕竟我们谁也不能料到——”

“很遗憾，邓布利多作为见证人，能够通过魔法得知一切细节。”斯内普不耐烦地打断，“你真的以为校长会放过任何他的黄金男孩受到伤害的可能性吗？没有借口，波特。”

哈利不得不承认斯内普说的是对的——他猜测也有背后的伤痕仍在火烧火燎，手臂肌肉被拉扯得酸痛的原因。

“现在，让我们回到——我不可以说谎。先不管可爱的多洛雷斯用了什么手段，你是因为什么得到了这个？”

“我在班上说伏地魔回来了。”哈利愤怒地回答。“可这是事实！乌姆里奇就是个邪恶、愚蠢的老——”

“当然了，于是你就在课堂上大发脾气——恭喜你，波特，这成功证实了大家对你的印象：敏感、易怒、暴躁，有极大的概率已经疯狂。”

“我不能允许魔法部对大众掩盖事实——”

“事实！真高兴你说了这个词。如果你没有对我三番五次地隐瞒，也许我还能更加相信你真的在乎大众是否得知真相。不，波特，不要打断，你真的弄清楚自己的责任了吗？是寻找黑魔王被打败的可能，还是关心魔法部是否在撒谎？”

“思考怎么打败伏地魔。”哈利不情愿地咕哝。

“再一次，回答错误。”

狠狠的一鞭抽在哈利的后背上，接着又是连续的几鞭。瞬间，他裸露的皮肤上出现五道迅速肿胀的红痕，整整齐齐地排列着，呈现出一种扭曲的美感。钻心咒不可能比这个更疼，哈利想。他已经支撑不住了，双脚不再试图去抓地摊上的毛，而是无力地垂挂着，从肩部到大腿都止不住地打颤。锁链微微地晃动，因为承受的重量而发出吱呀声。身后的疼痛张牙舞爪地蔓延全身，占领了他的所有感官。与此同时，伤疤的钝痛却在逐渐减弱，甚至几乎完全消失。

“我不知道——”

哈利急促地喘息着，头脑一片空白。

“你的任务是活着。”

“什么？”

哈利抬起头，没想到斯内普会这么说。

“怎么，你认为别人有义务继续替你去死？在你学会像一个成年人一样思考之前，波特，你认为你对上黑魔王有多大的可能活下来？冲动、愚蠢、鲁莽，这就是你给所有人的全部印象！惊人的是，你竟然为他们不相信你而发怒，不得不说，选择不相信这样一个十五岁的幼稚学生，是一件有脑子的事，至少比你丝毫不问地缔结DS关系的感人举动要有脑子得多。”

哈利很想反驳，反驳这是格兰芬多的勇气而不是鲁莽，他也不是一时冲动下的决定。但最后他什么也说不出来。他讨厌这个事实——斯内普在跟他讲道理。嘲讽、冰冷，但却是不可否认的事实。他吐出的只有两个词：“是，先生。”

仿佛是在奖励他的顺从——锁链掉落在他的脚边，手铐被断开，他不能支撑地跪在了地上。视野的障碍物被移除的同时，皮鞭的末端抵住了他的下巴，逼迫哈利直视斯内普的眼睛。

绿眼睛不知所措地对上黑眼眸。

“我要你保证，波特。”

“保证——什么？”

他眼睛的无辜永远掩盖不住他的愚蠢，斯内普想。

“所以，你明白了什么？”

“我——我保证以后不再冲动。”

“还有？”

“我为之前自己在办公室对您大喊大叫的行为非常抱歉，先生。”

“这不是重点。”斯内普说，“你要学会为自己的行为负责！”

哈利有些讶异地眨了眨眼。斯内普竟然没有对这个很生气？“是的，先生。可我应该对您尊敬的，我是说，您是我的主人，不是吗，先生？”

斯内普觉得有些烦躁。波特这个小子一定是在跟他耍滑头，一口一个“先生”叫得那么顺口，鬼知道他的心里到底在想些什么！该死的，他四年来和他顶撞的时候从未如此温顺。

“当然，希望你一直记得这点，波特。”他阴沉地说，“以后我说要惩罚你的时候，你要叫我主人。”

这也许挑战那男孩的底线了——但哈利只是犹豫了几秒钟，然后说：“是，主人。”

“为了联结。”仿佛事情还不够糟，斯内普又补充道。

“当然，为了联结。”

哈利差点笑出了声。斯内普的脸看上去没有那么严肃了，至少不再像魔药课堂上那么混蛋。哈利惊诧于斯内普全程没有给格兰芬多扣一分——他信守了自己的承诺，把学校教授和哈利主人的身份分开了。这对哈利来说无疑是头一次的新奇之事。

斯内普甩开鞭子直起身，居高临下地对哈利命令：“站起来。”

哈利当然站不起来，放任自己跪在地毯上。

“愚蠢的男孩！”斯内普低吼了一声，但听上去没有那么愤怒。

他挥动魔杖，原来办公室的桌子随之出现。“趴到上面去。”

哈利跌跌撞撞地走过去，惊恐地以为斯内普要对他再次施加惩罚。但一只大手覆盖在他的背上，轻轻地触摸他的伤痕。

哈利战栗着，用复杂的心情感受魔药老师第一次对他如此亲密的举动。当然，斯内普并不温柔，他机械化地将魔药倒在手上，再将它们覆盖到伤痕的每一处，但力道没有大到使疗伤变成另一场惩罚。魔药的质感有些像凝胶，和斯内普的手一样冰凉，大幅地缓解了灼烧的疼痛。

“好了，波特，别像个等待糖果的孩子一样呆在那里。”

哈利不情愿地摸了摸后背：“可是我还能摸到伤疤，它还是有一些刺痛，还很痒。”

“这是惩罚，不是过家家！”斯内普咆哮道。“到了明天就会像什么也没经历过了，你为什么不能停下无休止的抱怨？现在，穿上衣服回到你的寝室，抓紧时间写完你的论文，并开始读书的下一章！”

哈利叹了一口气，费力地穿上自己的衬衫。

“对了，还有一件事，波特。”

“什么，先生？”哈利回过头。

“下一次乌姆里奇想要惩罚你的时候，让我知道。”

斯内普从来没有期待哈利能够听话，该死，那双一直眨着的带着笑意的眼睛！他以为自己在哪里，格兰芬多的休息室吗？斯内普见鬼的不是他那些愚蠢的朋友，他是他的主人，他要的是服从，仅此而已。

也许波特还没有意识到真正的惩罚还没有开始……想到这里，斯内普露出一个刻薄的微笑。隐瞒、撒谎，格兰芬多的勇气不能成为他反复违规的借口，更何况这规矩还出自他的支配者之口。下一次，他会真正让他付出违反命令的代价。


	6. 争执

哈利在门口深吸了一口气，将想好措辞在脑海中重新过了一遍。

这没什么难的，不过是请求斯内普放过他一晚上，让他能够出席格兰芬多守门员的选拔而已。当然，当然，斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，一直以来都对格兰芬多队落井下石。但这是特殊情况，而他昨天又挨了那么狠的鞭子……斯内普讲过理吗？他脑袋中的一个声音响起，他只会遗憾你挨得不够多。我知道！哈利在心里对那个声音吼道，但实际上底气越来越不足。哈利不知道是什么给了他和斯内普交涉的勇气，也许是因为斯内普在给人以体罚之后的态度并不算太坏，也许是安吉丽娜的怒火让他不得不……他胡思乱想着，眼前地窖的大门突然打开。一如既往的瘦高而威严的身影立在他的面前。

“你还要在这里站到什么时候，波特？我没有一晚上等着你。”

“呃，抱歉，斯内普教授。”哈利小心翼翼地走进来，顺手带上了门。

地窖似乎明亮、温暖了一些，这也许是因为这次斯内普并没有撤出房间内的桌椅，而是保留了办公的布置，桌上甚至还放着学生交上来的作业。这让哈利感觉很像是在关禁闭——通常就是这样，魔药学教授阴沉地一言不发，而哈利充满怨言地处理恶心的魔药材料。几个小时后教授吐出几句讽刺和警告，糟糕的晚上就算结束了。

托他们眼下奇怪关系的福，哈利应该很长时间不会再有这种经历了。

“你在想什么？”

“呃——我们今晚不训练吗，先生？”

哈利看上去很紧张，汗涔涔的手在裤子边缘摩擦着。斯内普的嘴角勾出一个冷笑。

“你是说哪种训练，波特？”

哈利环顾了下四周。“这个场地显然不适合大脑封闭术——”

“很高兴你在思考，波特。没错，我们今天不会练习大脑封闭术。”

“——也不像是……”

“也不会采取昨天的方式。”

哈利看上去愈发困惑。

“那好吧，先生，实际上我有件事想问——”

“今天我们的安排非常简单。”斯内普再次打断了他。

“先生——？”

哈利的尾音还没能发出来，视野就一阵旋转，发现自己被按在了地窖陈旧的沙发上，双手反剪在背后，被斯内普死死抓住。“先生！”哈利抗议道，开始慌乱地挣扎，但却无济于事。男人的手像鹰爪一样让他动弹不得，就连一个禁锢咒都显得多余。

“还记得我昨天怎么跟你说的吗，波特？”斯内普平稳地一挥魔杖，哈利的裤子被脱到了脚跟，“在我惩罚你的时候，称呼我为主人。”

“不，不要——！”哈利扭动着下半身，试图将掉落的裤子勾上来。而斯内普只是轻轻地抬了抬手腕，他的最后一块遮羞布也被扯下，同时身体也回到了原位。

“不要让我重复第二次。”斯内普警告道。

“你这个变态——！你想做什么？我要去告诉邓布利多，你这是性骚扰——”

哈利的抗议湮没在“啪”的击打声中，身后炸裂的疼痛将他拉回了现实。他不敢置信地看向斯内普，后者一只手仍按住他的后背，另一只手拿着一只带孔的木板。他露出一个假笑。

“如你所见。”他说，“我正在行使我作为支配者的职权，也就是惩罚你。”

“可你不能——”

“事实上，我可以。”他拖长了语调回答，“我已经这么做了，如果你不服从我刚刚说的话，你将很快得到另一下。”

“但是，这是违规的！”哈利剧烈地喘着气，第一下给他带来的震惊远大于疼痛，“你不能——”他戛然而止。哈利很快意识到了这个事实：斯内普的确可以。在合约表格上，哈利亲手勾选了裸露和任何身体部位的击打。而惩罚的理由必定是——

“隐瞒。”木板第二次落在哈利的屁股上，激起了一声尖叫。“我有没有告诉过你，波特，对我撒谎将得到最严厉的惩罚？”

“说过。”哈利口齿不清地回答。

“我有没有说过，在惩罚的时候你要叫我主人？”

木板重重地落下来，在白皙的臀部上落下一个浅粉的印子。

“嗷——！不要，你说过，主人！”

哈利忍不住呜咽起来。在他意识到眼角的泪水时，几乎羞耻得想要撞墙。裸露的屁股火辣辣地痛着，而地窖冰冷的空气只是加剧了这种疼痛。三下。仅仅是三下木板就让哈利——救世主，黄金男孩，格兰芬多的勇士——像一个真正的小孩那样痛哭流涕，这听上去无论如何都不太光彩。而哈利对此还毫无借口。是的，昨天他挨了足有六下皮鞭，但他最强烈的反应也不过是一声闷哼（在哈利的记忆中）。即使被别人发现他的伤痕，他也能够耸耸肩膀，故作轻松地说：“是啊，你知道，不过是几下鞭子而已。”仿佛严刑拷打是面对伏地魔的家常便饭，而斯内普是一个暴力狂。然而斯内普不仅把他治好了，在这之后还像揍一个七岁孩子那样用屁股上的三下逼出了他的眼泪。事情不能更糟糕了。

斯内普停了下来。他用冷酷的语调说道：“你应该知道你被击打的部位甚至都没有开始肿起来吧？”这么说着，他又“啪”的狠狠打了一下。

然而这只使得哈利哭得更凶了。他挣脱开斯内普放松了些许力道的钳制，拼命地抹掉不断涌出的泪水，但仍然止不住自己的抽噎。然后，哈利很没有骨气地用手护住了自己的屁股。

“我数三个数，把手拿开，回到原来的位置。”斯内普皱着眉头警告道。

哈利摇着头，惧怕那种毫无规律而又突如其来的疼痛。

斯内普叹了口气。哈利比他想的还要棘手。他不是凡事没有考虑就直接接手的格兰芬多，他知道DS关系是怎么回事，也了解过巫师在实践中的一些手段。据他所知，真正的DS关系应该是一个站一个跪，一个威严果断，一个虔诚服从。如果主人说要惩罚奴隶，那么后者应该主动趴下，给主人一个最趁手的位置。然而现实却是哈利前一天大吵大闹，后一天耍小聪明，再后一天因为屁股上挨了四下板子就哭得停不下来。斯内普不知道自己什么时候竟然能容忍到这个地步了。也许邓布利多安排他来管教哈利的目的就在于试探他的底线。

“看来这就是格兰芬多的勇气，是吗？”斯内普嘲笑道，“把头埋在沙发里，捂住自己的屁股逃避惩罚？把手拿开，波特，不要像个懦夫一样。”  
哈利已经停止了流泪，斯内普的指责极大地刺激了他的神经，愤怒加上未平复的抽噎使他一时间喘不上气。半晌他回答：“我不是懦夫。”

斯内普眯起眼睛：“不是懦夫？我可真吃惊，除此之外我想不出还有什么能解释你的无能——大脑封闭术毫无天赋，魔药课上的表现令人咋舌，甚至连简单的服从也难以做到——啊，我明白了，大概是因为你是个傲慢自大、毫无自知、只会显摆的白痴，就像你那个混账父亲——”

“我的父亲不是混账！”

哈利怒吼着站起来，直冲而上的怒火仿佛点燃了伤疤，它开始剧烈地疼痛起来。

“提上你的裤子，波特，我对你可怜的生殖器没有兴趣。”

哈利一瞬间脸红了，别扭地提上裤子，但丝毫没有减轻他的愤怒。

“我不明白你为什么总要提我的父亲，我们不是同一个人，不是吗？”

斯内普露出假装惊讶的神色。“恕我没有看出来，鉴于你完全继承了他的冲动、无知和愚蠢——”

“我的父亲不是那样的！”

“你的父亲就是这样的。”斯内普愤怒地咆哮，抓住了哈利的衣领，对他喷洒出恶毒的话语。“一个只会炫耀的恶棍，在霍格沃茨的场地上展示着傲人的飞行本领！天啊，所有人的目光理应被他吸引，而阴郁、黑暗、邪恶的斯莱特林本就该让人唾弃，是不是？”

“我不是这个意思！等等，你不是说——”

“当然了，谁会愿意哪怕看一眼脏兮兮的鼻涕精呢？即使是四个对付一个，那一个也是活该得到这样的下场！没错，这就是你伟大的父亲，波特，就算他差点杀死我也没有人会在乎，因为他是了不起的找球手，勇敢、正直的格兰芬多！”

哈利惊讶地望着他，没有说出一句话。斯内普松开了手。

“滚。”他平静地吐出一个字。

“抱歉，教授，我不知道——”

“滚出去！”斯内普吼道。

哈利跌跌撞撞地走出了地窖。

斯内普知道问题出在哪里，他再清楚不过了。但哈利的相貌与行事风格无时无刻不在提醒他那个噩梦般的下午，正是在那个下午他可悲地倒吊着，对那双哈利同样具有的绿色眼睛说出“泥巴种”。

他焦躁地在自己的桌子前坐下。他知道自己不该随便发怒，一个合格的Dom会控制自己的情绪，当然一个合格的斯莱特林也应如此。他考虑到最近事务的繁杂，伏地魔的复活、魔法部的施压和凤凰社的艰难令斯内普应接不暇。他思索着也许应该找邓布利多借冥想盆清理一下思绪。

在哈利面前失态的事实让斯内普感到颓丧。没有完成对他的惩罚不是问题，让邓布利多失望似乎也没那么要紧，但他不知该如何再次面对哈利——詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的孩子，他一直以来保护的对象，他的sub。哈利·波特让他没有头绪，他看上去冲动愚蠢孩子气，但又莫名其妙地坚守着某些底线。斯内普不得不承认，正如邓布利多所说，这个男孩并不完全继承了詹姆的一切，但这并不代表他更像莉莉。他具有某些他自己的东西，这些东西能让他毫不犹豫地答应邓布利多缔结联系，能让他在斯内普的木板下痛哭流涕，能让他在某些时刻愤怒不已，另一些时候又能自知理亏地道歉——

斯内普不知道那是什么。

冷静点，哈利对自己说道。他一片混乱地走回格兰芬多塔楼，路上差点撞倒两个赫奇帕奇和一个斯莱特林。四个对一个？差点杀死？哈利不明白其中的意义，但斯内普似乎在暗示他父亲做过一些很过分的事，一些能够被称为校园霸凌的事。哈利对霸凌这个词汇深有体会，因为那就是达力直到今年暑假，一直以来对他所做的。

为什么他对此一无所知，而卢平和小天狼星也从来没有提起过？也许斯内普在扯谎，那个老混蛋！哈利回忆着斯内普的神情，感觉似乎不像伪装。但那个人是大脑封闭术大师，你永远也不知道他说的有几句是真的。哈利决定要搞清楚这事。

此外还有为明天的魁地奇守门员选拔请假，不能再拖下去了。尽管这很冒险，很可能意味着屁股上再挨一顿——哈利丢脸地承认惩罚确实不重，现在只剩下微弱的刺痛，但当时的感受实在太可怕了，他宁愿死也不想再经历一遍——可是别无选择，他必须找斯内普谈谈。


	7. 合约

“什么？哈利，你是说斯内普教授在大脑封闭术课堂把你赶出来了？”

“嘿，没什么大不了的。”哈利若无其事地往自己的南瓜汁里加糖，“说实在的，我的伤疤已经好了很多了，没有他的辅导也完全说得过去。”似乎是为了反驳他的话，下一秒伤疤就开始隐隐作痛。

通过伤疤的反应，哈利能够感知到联结的不稳定。自从斯内普情绪失控的那晚，回到宿舍他就开始断断续续地做噩梦，今天早上伤疤也总是不合时宜地疼痛起来。如果他还抱着一点想要终结这恼人的状态的愿望，那么再次面对斯内普就是在所难免、无法逃避，根源就是他爽快地同意建立了那个该死的联系。

至少，选择主动面对那个老蝙蝠总比伤疤的疼痛让他死在去圣芒戈的路上要好一些。哈利毫无说服力地安慰着自己。

“别那么看着我，赫敏，我已经决定今天下午的变形术下课后去找斯内普谈谈。”或是吃完饭立刻去，哈利觉得自己得尽快，因为时间每过去一秒，他的勇气就减弱一分。  
“哥们，你真是让我大开眼界。”罗恩一边往嘴里塞着食物一边赞叹，赫敏瞪了他一眼。“我相信哈利是对的。”她说，“斯内普教授再怎么说也是个——呃，勉强够格的老师。他会听你讲话的。”

是啊，如果他的父亲不是他的死敌，现在看来似乎还有霸凌者的话。

“斯内普——听哈利讲话？”罗恩翻了个白眼，“不要逗我发笑，赫敏。”看上去赫敏也并不想，因为他正忙于与一块馅饼作斗争。

“我会尽力的。”哈利软弱无力地说。

“哈利，你手上是什么？”

赫敏突然问道，罗恩也从食物中抬起头来。

“没什么。”他迅速把手抽回去，但仍然不够快。

“是乌姆里奇做的？哈利，你不能让她这样对你！这是违规的！”

“那只丑陋的母狗！”罗恩涨红了脸，仿佛刚咽下了什么恶心的东西。

“去找邓布利多。”赫敏提议。

哈利立刻拒绝了。“这就是邓布利多整天关心的事，是吗？我的手是否被一个愚蠢的骗子刻字？事实上，我觉得不惹来另一个禁闭就足够幸运了。”

“哈利，你知道我不是这个意思——”

“我知道你是什么意思。”他站了起来，收拾好自己的书本。“谢谢你们的关心，我能照顾好我自己，我想我已经习惯霍格沃茨发生的违规事件了。”

他匆匆地离开餐桌，想到面对斯内普的任务，感到前所未有地懊丧。

“我没有叫你过来。”

斯内普看上去很疲惫，因此比以往还要阴沉。

哈利突然感到有些气结。为什么是他这么一副仿佛所有人欠了一千加隆的样子？他竟然还告诉自己要像成年人一样为自己的行为负责！起码哈利只有十五岁，而眼前的这个黑发黑眼的男人已经三十多了。

“我想和你谈谈，教授。”

“我怀疑我们没有什么好谈的。”斯内普眯起眼睛，还是放哈利进了门。

哈利在一分钟之前还紧张得手心出汗，但当他真正地坐在地窖的旧沙发上（也就是前一天被狼狈地按在上面的那张沙发）时，已经重新归于平静。他再次怀疑是自己误判了斯内普的心情——眼前脸色极差的男人并没有他看上去那么有攻击力，至少哈利感到他已经从昨天的暴怒中解脱出来。他希望自己是对的。

斯内普坐到他对面的椅子上。

“所以，你过来就是打算在这张沙发上呆坐着回忆你的光辉历史？”

“这么说不准确，好吧，实际上也差不多。我想为昨天的事道歉。”

斯内普的表情难看起来。“我敬佩你挑战我底线的勇气，波特，如果你还想继续你的课程，我建议你不要再提此事。”

“可是……我是说，它很重要，不是吗？”哈利没有理会他的威胁，“因为我们已经完成了联系，既然还要继续维持它，我想我们必须得经常见面？但是你总是把我当成我父亲——不管他到底做了什么事，我觉得这不利于我们的任务。”他干脆地结束了发言，有些得意自己的理性和逻辑的清晰，又增添了一些勇气。

斯内普的反应只是从鼻子里哼笑了一声。

“波特，你比我想的还要幼稚。首先，我必须纠正你一个误解，那就是我帮助你绝非义务行为。作为老师，我只负责教你魔药学，无论你多无可救药。其次，联结在被强行断开前会永远存在，但如果双方不去维持联系，对我来说没有任何差别。你可悲地处在一个被动的位置上，波特。认清这个事实：如果我不去指导你，你什么也做不成。”

“好吧，这没什么。”哈利耸耸肩，“我现在是被所有人唾弃的对象，我也不在乎。那么如果我求你的话，你会答应帮我维持联系吗？”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“什么？”

哈利知道斯内普是个老混蛋，但没想到他无耻到这个程度。

“我不会因为你在我面前哭泣而心软的，如果你有这个想法，放弃它。我看不到维持联系对我的好处。你必须得用什么东西保证你能绝对服从，而不是像一个三岁小孩一样趴在我的家具上哭闹。”

“我没有——”哈利涨红了脸。

斯内普逐渐愉快起来，他挥动魔杖召来一杯茶。哈利恼羞成怒的样子让他看起来不那么像詹姆，倒是与莉莉有几分相似。斯内普不知道自己什么时候开始刻意地将哈利与詹姆分开了，但这至少有一点好处——可以减少他发怒的频率。对于他这样一个随时随地在消耗精力的双面间谍来说，情绪失去控制完全得不偿失。

“我能够保证。”哈利深吸了一口气说，“如果我有任何违反你命令的行为，你可以随意惩罚我。”

他说话之间一张羊皮纸凭空出现，同时一支羽毛笔在上面飞速地记了起来。

“但这是有前提的——”

斯内普扬了扬眉毛，示意他继续往下说。

“第一，你要尊重我的隐私，不能借大脑封闭术来窥探我的记忆。”

“你的记忆？”斯内普冷笑出声，“相信我，我一点没有兴趣。”

“第二，我不想叫你主人。”哈利慢慢地说道，“你对我就像对一个可以随意使唤和惩罚的学生，而不是一个主人对他的奴隶，我也不想当奴隶。等我准备好的时候我会叫的，但不是现在。”

“可以。”斯内普顿了顿，“但你必须保证服从命令。”

“我会的。第三，”哈利犹豫着，壮起胆子说道：“告诉我我父亲是怎么回事。”

“不行。”

这回斯内普回答得很干脆，并且充分地表现出即将发怒的迹象。他居然妄想把那小子和他的蠢猪父亲分开，哈！这就是他的回报：表面理智地作好铺垫，然后用这样的把戏引他上钩。“我是怎么说的？你是听力不足还是记忆力欠佳，波特？”他低吼道，“如果你还想继续待在这个房间里，立刻、停止、这个、话题。”

“好吧，好吧。”哈利无奈地说，“那我们永远都不提起我的父母，行吗？”

斯内普没有理会他无礼的态度，只有沙沙写字的羽毛笔回应了他。

“讲完了，波特？”他冷冷地说，“现在，轮到我对你提要求了。”

哈利点点头。

“首先，我要求你绝对服从。我怀疑你脑容量可怜的大脑无法理解什么叫绝对服从。如果我叫你保持一个姿势，在我说停止前不能动一分一毫。我下达某个命令，你犹豫超过五秒就会得到惩罚，问话也是一样。在我对你实施惩罚时，不能改变姿势、尝试躲避或遮挡以及求饶，你唯一的回答只有‘谢谢你，先生’。清楚了吗？”

哈利咽了咽唾沫，这听上去太像不平等条约了，但是他知道这已经是斯内普作出让步的后果。“是的，先生。”

“第二点，每周如实汇报你伤疤的情况，并且在你犯错后一天之内必须和我承认。这包括撒谎、隐瞒、冲动行事以至于威胁自己的生命安全。我不想干涉你那无聊的私人生活，所以你必须保证不做我说的这三件事。一旦被我发现你没有主动承认错误，惩罚将翻倍。”

“好的，先生。”

“我来告知你什么叫承认错误，波特，以防你太愚钝无法自己领会——用标准的跪姿在这里等我，然后请我惩罚你。”

“呃——”

“如果不想这么做，那就不要犯错。”斯内普咆哮道。

“好吧——是的，先生。”哈利忍住翻白眼的冲动。“那么就这些了？”

“还有最后一点。明天我们将完成昨天中断的惩罚。”

不，绝不！

“说起这个。”哈利假装自己突然想起来，“明天格兰芬多要选拔魁地奇守门员，我想请一天假——折算成另外两天也行。先生。”他补充道。他看见斯内普嘲弄的神色，胃部不安而愤恨地搅动着。尝试显然是没有必要的，斯内普当然不会同意。想想吧，看见格兰芬多落败是他毕生的愿望。

然而这次他猜错了。

“没问题，波特。”他勾了勾嘴角，“但是我刚刚忘了一条，如果惩罚延期也会翻倍——我将用木板打你四十下。”

他在开玩笑？不到五下就足以让哈利死去活来。

“哦，不，不要。”他立刻说道。“还是按原计划吧。”他在内心叹了口气，希望安吉丽娜不要介意他勇气的缺失——她的怒火还不足以要了他的命，但斯内普的板子会。

除去最后这小小的美中不足，与斯内普的谈话似乎进展得比哈利想象中更顺利。尽管他并没有成功了解到父亲学生时代的真相，但他明白了从斯内普口中得知二十年前的事情已经是不可能完成的任务。这没有挫伤哈利的积极性，相反激发了他给小天狼星写信的灵感。他将确保信不会被任何人窃读。

当他们互相收好自己的那份契约时，哈利冲动间说出了自己的真实想法。

“你已经看过了我的童年，不是吗，先生？”他问，“为什么不能告诉我一些关于你的事情呢？你不认为那才是公平的做法吗？”

他趁斯内普发怒前走出去关上了门，一边惊讶于自己第一次对他最讨厌的老师说出了这样的话。


End file.
